1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for forming striated soap bars and more particularly to a process for forming striated soap bars employing a high intensity mixer extruder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,905 teaches a process and apparatus for producing striated soap bars which employs a modified double barrel Mazzoni type extruder wherein a soap mass is levigated and homogenized in a first barrel and forced by a first auger through a compression plate assembly to form soap pellets which then pass through a vacuum chamber into a second and preferably double bored barrel. Dye is injected in the area of the vacuum chamber and rotating augers in the second barrel drive the mixed soap pellets and due through a nozzle arrangement to form continuous striated soap bars.